Minecade Wiki:Rules
The rules and policies stated below are propositions outlined to create a peaceful wiki and a productive atmosphere. Violation or failure to abide by the rules will result in a warning, a temporary block, a permanent block, or a permanent IP block. By reading these rules, you agree to follow them accordingly. Rules and Punishments Vandalism The conspicuous displacement or defacement of content to restrict and damage usefulness to others is highly prohibited. This is seen in repeatedly placing false information in context, using hostile and threatening attitude and mood, using antagonistic or profane language, and renaming, replacing, and/or re-writing pages with false information. Minor vandalism, such as adding false information, is a warning. If minor vandalism continues, a 1-week temporary block is given and then a permanent block. Major vandalism is a 1-month temporary block is taken. Further major vandalism results in a permanent IP block. One Account Per IP You are only allowed one account per IP. If one of your accounts is blocked temporarily or permanently, it will be considered vandalism. If multiple accounts are registered under one IP, have joined the Minecade Wiki, and none have been given a block, the user is asked to block specific accounts. If the user does not respond within 5 days of contact, the account with the highest number of posts is kept and, all other accounts are permanently blocked. If multiple accounts are registered under one IP, have joined the Minecade Wiki, and an account was created at the time another account under the same IP was blocked, it is considered to be an act of vandalism. This is a permanent IP block. Spoiling When new game material has been released (e.g. Minecade server, class, etc.), a spoiler warning must be put on the article relating to any aspect of new game material. This spoiler warning's duration is 2 weeks long. Lack of the insertion of a spoiler warning on an article is a warning. When repeated, a 3-day temporary block is given. Plagiarism, Piracy, and Illegal Media Illegally uploading and writing to the wiki is forbidden. These are privileges part of the wiki, but they also apply to copyright laws of the state. This includes but is not limited to plagiarist material, content in which authority is incorrectly claimed by an individual who did not create it, piratic material, content that has been distributed without permission from original author, pornography, psychoactive drugs, bootleg software, software designed to avoid legal restrictions, or any material infringing copyright laws. Plagiarist, piratic, or illegal material or media uploaded or posted is given a permanent IP block to the original poster. 'Leaked, Inappropriate, and Fan-art Media' Content related to Minecade that are leaked, media that show future game content, inappropriate, media that are emotionally, physically, verbally, and/or sexually disturbing, or are fan-art, media that are created by fans and are derived from fictional and personal views, are not to be uploaded onto the site. Leaked, inappropriate, and fan-art media uploaded are given a warning at the first offense. When continued, a 2-week temporary block is pursued. Non-English Languages The Minecade Wiki is an English wiki. Articles that are written can only be written in Modern Standard English. Any other language is prohibited. Written articles in a language other than English is a warning. When repeated, a 3-day temporary block is designated. Edit Wars An edit war is a disagreeing situation between two or more individuals in which edits made by the individuals are repeatedly reverted by one another. The article shall be reverted to an edit before the edit war was created, and an admin or bureaucrat shall settle the argument in the article's talk page. When an edit war is created, a 1-week temporary block is set for all individuals involved in the act. If the argument has been reverted after deleted, a permanent block is given to the one who reverted. Discrimination The prejudicial and/or distinguishing treatment of an individual based on their status and actual or perceived membership of a group is highly prohibited. Examples include racism, ageism, sexism, ethnicism, etc. Any discriminatory act created is a permanent block. Change of Tense Articles are to be written in past tense unless a date is stated in which the context corresponds to. The change of tense by a user is first designated as a warning. When continued, a 5-day temporary block is set. Eroticism Material that is directed to create sexual qualities, feelings, and arousal is highly forbidden. Uploading or posting erotic material results in a permanent IP block. Personal Theories and Fan-Fiction Personal theories and fan-fiction are not allowed. Articles are to be written in a neutral point of view with no opinionated expression. Personal theories and fan-fiction uploaded or posted to the wiki results in a 1-day temporary block. A 1-week temporary block is appointed when violated again. Trolling / Provocation Messages that are deliberately created to generate inflammatory response or stimulus from individuals is considered trolling or provoking, which is forbidden. The creation of provocation on the wiki first results in a 1-month temporary block. Afterwards, if committed again, a permanent ban is set. Spam Uploading or writing irrelevant or worthless material, or repeatedly posting or uploading equivalent content is prohibited. Spamming is a form of major vandalism. First offense of major vandalism is designated a 1-month temporary block. When continued, a permanent block is given. Capitalization Capitalizing, or gaining profit through market or trade, is highly disallowed on the wiki. The wiki is meant to be non-profitable. Any form of capitalization on the wiki shows a permanent IP ban. Duplication Creating articles that contain an equivalent subject existent in other articles is not to be done. If you feel the need to add or edit content of an article, do so by clicking the 'Edit' button. Articles that are duplicated will be immediately deleted. Duplication of an article results in a warning as a first offense. Afterwards, 3-day temporary blocks are given. Deletion If an article is need of deletion for duplication, spam, capitalization, provocation, vandalism, fan-fiction or personal opinions, eroticism, discrimination, plagiarism, piracy, and/or leaked, inappropriate, illegal, or fan-art media, type at the beginning top of the page. If low amounts of content is inappropriate, leave a request for help by an administrator or bureaucrat on the 'Summary' input box. External Websites In order for external websites to be mentioned and/or linked, an administrator or bureaucrat must approve it. Otherwise, mentioning or linking of external sites is prohibited. Blogs Ensure that your personal blogs do not violate or repel the Minecade Wiki rules. Warning on Personal Opinions You are allowed to express your personal opinions in the Community Portal, Chat, Forum, and article talk pages, but please know that expressions of opinionated speech can, at times, direct to disputes. Simultaneously, violations of the rules occur when these arguments are created. In resolution of these occurrences, pages are deleted in which the evolution leading toward an argument has been created. Fun Remember to have fun when talking about topics related to the Minecade Wiki and to create an enjoyable atmosphere when fulfilling this emotion.